Chad With One More Chance?
by austinallyforever
Summary: This one shot is set after the last episode New Girl. Chad sings a song at the Patio in front of Sonny, begging her for one more chance. But will she forgive him?


**Hey guys, this is a fanfic of Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe, other known as Channy. This was set after the last episode, New Girl. Hope you like it, don't forget to review! :D 3**

It had been two days since Sonny broke up with Chad. It had been two days since Chad ordered a recount. But only one day since Sonny had performed at 'The Patio' and had sang her own written song, 'What To Do'. A song she had wrote about Chad.

After performing, she ran to her apartment, she didn't want anyone to see her, or follow her. She broke down crying on the sofa. The reason she sang that song was that she thought it would help her get over Chad. It didn't. It made her upset that her and Chad was over.

In her hand, she held a photograph of them both hugging and giggling. When they were happy, before this mess. She heard footsteps in the hallway. She thought it was either Mel or Tawni. They were the two people she didn't want to see her crying over Chad. She quickly wiped away her tears and put the photo in the drawer of her dresser. There was a knock on the door. 'Here we go.' Sonny thought. She walked over to the door.

Sonny opened the door. When she saw who it was, she froze. "Wha-what are you doing here?" She tried to keep her tears inside; it was the one person she didn't want to see. Chad Dylan Cooper. "I wanted to talk." Sonny let out a small sigh, but he heard it. "There's nothing to say." She tried to close the door, she wanted to cry in her room. But before the door closed he put his hand on the door, not letting it shut. "There is. I wanted to know was that song about me? You ran out after you saw me. I'm sorry I wasn't there to see you sing earlier, but when you were singing it the first time, you ran out. Why did you run out?" 'Great...' Sonny thought.

"I don't know, Chad." Sonny shook head and looked down. "Sonny, I. I'm so sorry that I asked for that recount. I am. You know that, but I need to know. Was that song you wrote about me?" Sonny shrugged and closed the door. Chad walked away, from his dream girl. From his Shortstack, from his Sonshine.

Now Chad was in his dressing room at Mackenzie Falls. He looked into the mirror and looked at a piece of paper. On the paper was a song he wrote, showing his broken heart. Tonight at 8:30pm he was going to sing at The Patio, and sing his song. A song he wrote himself, a song that he thought would help him forget Sonny.

But with Sonny, she was upset on how she treated Chad. She wanted him back, yet if he asked her. She would probably say no in the moment. She was always snapping or yelling at him, despite her still being helplessly in love with him. She would always shut the door on him, or at least try to. She wouldn't let him. It was like she was trying to protect herself from him, in the moment.

Then there was a knock at the door. This interrupted Sonny's thoughts, her first guess on who it was, Mel or Chad. But to her surprise it was Tawni. When she opened the door, she let herself in. "Sonny! We're going to the Patio tonight. You're going to have a great time, and get over Chad." Sonny sighed, "But I don't wa-" Sonny said, but got interrupted by Tawni.

"No! You're going with me, I don't care. You're gonna get over him. Come on, I'll help you get ready. Let's go to the dressing room." Tawni took Sonny's hand and literally dragged her to the studio, and then to their dressing room. She put on a middle length, cotton grey dress and some dark jeans. She put on some grey flats and looked at herself in the mirror. "Sonny, come on let's go."

Sonny and Tawni got into Tawni's car and started to drive to the Patio. By this time, Chad was there, he was beside the stage with his guitar practising and making sure he knew all the lyrics and knew all the chords. Neither Tawni nor Sonny knew Chad was playing, Chad didn't know that the girls were coming either. But the two real questions were; would Sonny stay and watch Chad? And will Chad still sing his song in front of Sonny?

When Tawni and Sonny arrived and sat down, Mel went onto the stage "Hey everyone, let's give a warm Patio welcome to Chad Dylan Cooper." Tawni's eyes widened and Sonny's mouth flung open, but yet they both stayed. Chad walked out onto the stage. And said into the mike, "Hey, I'm Chad. And this is a song I wrote for someone I let down. This is _'Because I Found You.'" _Then he began to play the guitar.

(A/N I actually wrote this song, so please review and tell me what you think of it 3 Thanks!)

_'Cause I was there on Sunday night,_

_Wish you were there, holding my hand tight,_

_Because my heart is an empty hole, _

_Without you filling it up,_

_And then I realised,_

_That I let you down and,_

_That I'm never gonna get that new chance,_

_All because I never had the time to say..._

_That I love you,_

_And that I think that we are true,_

_And I now I know,_

_That I let you down,_

_But my life without you in it,_

_Is like an endless hole._

By this time Chad had noticed Sonny and Tawni. He didn't look at either of them though.

_Because I finally found the one, _

_The one who makes my heart skip a beat, _

_The one who gi-ives me cold feet._

_But now that is all gone, _

_Because I didn't let 'cha sing your song,_

_I didn't let 'cha see the light,_

_So now I have to let you go,_

_But I can't, 'cause I love you so!_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh, oh._

_'Cuz I found you,_

_'Cuz I found the one,_

_The one who makes me freeze,_

_Every time I see your face._

_'Cuz you changed me, _

_I used to be so horrible,_

_But you changed me,_

_'Cuz I found you._

But by this time, Chad was looking straight at Sonny. Hoping she would get the message, and give him one more chance.

_Please, please, please give me,_

_One more chance._

_Because I finally found the one, _

_The one who makes my heart skip a beat, _

_The one who gi-ives me cold feet._

_But now that is all gone._

_Until I let you see that spotlight,_

_Which I would do-o tonight_

_So this is the moment,_

_Right now, I need you to make a single sound,_

_A simple yes or no will do,_

_I just need you to know that I love you!_

_But I don't know how much I can take,_

_More I can take of this heartbreak,_

_So please tell me, right now,_

_What you want,_

_'Cause I don't know what to do,_

_Without you._

At this time Sonny was the only person Chad was looking at. She got the message. He walked off the stage, while Sonny walked up to him, she was about four or five meters away from him. "Now I can ask you the same question." He looked at her, as he took the guitar off his back. "Sonny? What d'you mean?" She walked up to him. She was now half a meter away. "I mean, you asked me if my song was about you, now I'm asking the same thing." He smiled, "Yes." Her eyes widened. She did not expect him to admit like that. "Yes?" He nodded, "Yes. Now can you answer the question in the song?" She nodded, "Yes." A smile grew on his face, "You mean, your, your-you're giving me another chance?" She smiled widely and nodded. His heart was repairing, "I missed you Shortstack." She pulled him into a tight hug while smiling at his nickname for her.

"I missed you too. I love you." He pulled away from the hug and softly kissed her, "I love you too Sonshine."

**So there it is, please review and tell me what you thought of it. If it's not too much trouble, can you tell me what you thought of my song. It's the song Chad sung. Thanks so much! :D **


End file.
